It's War
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: Aku, kau, dan dia. From now, it's war


Tittle :: It's War

Main cast :: Lee Donghae/ Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Slight :: Choi Siwon, Lee Jinki/Kim Kibum (Key)

Rating :: T - K

Genre :: Romance/Angst

Fict ini terinspirasi dari MV + Lagu It's War-MBlaq. dengan penambahan di beberapa tempat. typo(s) bertebaran

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

.

**IT'S WAR**

Aku ingin melindungimu. Melindungimu dengan seluruh hidupku. Aku ingin kau terus bersamaku. Bersamaku hingga kita mati. Tapi, semua itu hanya mimpi. Aku tak bisa melindungimu. Kau hanya akan selalu dalam bahaya jika bersama denganku. Namun mengapa kau masih setia bersamaku? Kau mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu. Kita harus bersama. Tapi nyatanya tidak, bagaimanapun juga kau tidak aman jika bersama denganku terus. Pilihanku, membawamu ke tempat yang bisa melindungimu. Aku benar, tapi aku salah. Kau terlalu menyukai pelindungmu dan meninggalkanku. Biarlah, asalkan kau selamat dan aman. Biar aku yang mengalah.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukainya Hyukkie?" Tanya seorang namja tampan pada yeojya manis yang digandengnya. Sebut saja namja itu Donghae dan yeojya itu Eunhyuk. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Raut wajah bahagia terus terlihat dari wajah mereka. Berjalan di terotoar di malam musim dingin berdua dengan kekasih memang yang terbaik. Ya, mereka barusaha berkencan.

"Aku menyukainya. Hae pintar memilih film. Lain kali ajak aku nonton lagi, ya?" kata Eunhyuk. Donghae menarik Eunhyuk, merapatkan tubuh yeojya itu dengan tubuhnya. Mereka berjalan bersama sampai ke rumah mereka dengan posisi seperti ini. Terlihat seperti pasangan harmonis, bukan? Tapi bernarkah?

Donghae, namja kaya dan tampan. Tapi siapa sangka, kekayaan Donghae adalah hasil ia menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Ya, Donghae adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Bahkan ia memeliki kelompok sendiri yang diketuai dirinya. Kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang sangat ditakuti oleh yang mengenalnya. Sudah banyak korban dari kelompok Donghae, mulai dari pengusaha, orang terkenal, politikus, dan orang biasa. Lalu kenapa tidak ada polisi yang menangkap mereka. Entah apa yang dilakukan Donghae hingga ia bisa lepas dari semua jeratan hukum. Suap? Mungkin.

Tapi itu sudah lama berlalu, sekarang Donghae bukan pemimpin kelompok pembunuh bayaran itu lagi, walau kelompoknya masih berdiri. Tugas kepemimpinan ia serahkan pada adiknya, Lee Jinki. Lalu apa yang membuat seorang ketua kelompok pembunuh bayaran bengis seperti Donghae mau berhenti dari dunia hitam itu. jawabannya hanya satu, Lee Hyukjae, atau Eunhyuk, kekasihnya saat ini. Eunhyuk lah alasan Donghae meninggalkan dunia hitamnya. Butuh kerja keras untuk keluar dari tempat itu. bagaimanapun, membunuh sudah menjadi kehidupan Donghae sejak umur Sembilan belas tahun. Beruntunglah ia memiliki seorang adik yang selalu bisa membuatnya membulatkan tekad. Sekarang, sudah tujuh tahun sejak Donghae memilih keluar dan menjalani hidup layaknya manusia normal lainnya bersama kekasihnya Eunhyuk.

Tapi hidup tidak semudah yang terlihat. Walau Donghae sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan lamanya, bahaya tetap mengintai. Mereka yang membenci dan memilik dendam dengan kelompoknya selalu berusaha membalas dendam mereka. Entah dengan secara langsung atau tidak langsung. Sasaran awalnya adalah Donghae dan kelompoknya, tapi semenjak orang-orang itu mengetahui ada Eunhyuk sebagai harta berharga Donghae, target mereka berubah. Eunhyuk target mereka.

Berbagai bentuk kejahatan sudah pernah Eunhyuk alami, penculikan, usaha pembunuhan, kasus tabrak lari, semua sudah pernah ia alami. Eunhyuk bukan tidak mengerti mengapa ia berada di situasi bahaya, ia tahu. Ia tahu siapa Donghae sebelum dan sesudah ini. Lalu, mau bagaimana lagi, ia terlanjur mencintai Donghae. Karena itulah, terkadang Donghae merasa bersalah karena membuat Eunhyuk terlalu mencintainya. Tapi cinta tidak bisa diprediksikan. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Kini mereka harus berusaha bertahan dari segala bentuk terror yang mereka dapat. Dan Donghae, mau tidak mau, ia harus kembali ke dunia lamanya. Hanya saja Donghae tidak ikut membunuh, hanya menjadi penjaga Eunhyuk. Mengawasi setiap orang yang berada di sekitar Eunhyuk dari jarak jauh. Lalu menghabisi mereka yang terang-terangan ingin mencelakai perhiasannya.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menembus helaian tipis tirai putih di kamar itu. cahayanya mengenai wajah Eunhyuk, berusaha membuat insan itu bangun. Berhasil, Eunhyuk bangun. Matanya mengerjap membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Eunhyuk menoleh melihat jam di dinding, jam delapan pagi. Ia terlambat bangun. Eunhyuk segera mencari pakaiannya yang semalam entah dibuang kemana oleh Donghae. Well, kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya secara rinci.

Eunhyuk terus mencari tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia beralih pada Donghae dan mengguncang tubuh kekar Donghae untuk membangunkannya.

"Hae, bangun! Hae! Dimana pakaianku? Hei!" ujar Eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas lenguhan dari Donghae. "Hae, bangunlah, aku harus menyiapkan sarapan!"

Bukannya bangun, Donghae malah menarik tubuh Eunhyuk ke dekapannya.

"Kalau kau cerewet, kucium, nih." Donghae menggoda Eunhyuk dengan ancamannya. Eunhyuk diam, bukan karena ia takut dicium Donghae, hanya saja ia takut dengan kelanjutan dari ciuman itu. Merasa tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk, Donghae bangun dan memandang wajah kekasihnya. "Kenapa malah diam?"

"Kalau aku bicara, nanti Donghae menciumku." Ujar Eunhyuk malu-malu.

"Kau tidak mau kucium?" Tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk menggeleng, membuat Donghae gemas. "Lalu?"

"Aku malu." Lirih Eunhyuk. Donghae tertawa mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Bukankah mereka sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman, kenapa hanya berciuman Eunhyuk masih malu? Donghae tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Jangan menertawaiku! Sudah, kemarikan pakaianku. Aku mau mandi lalu menyiapkan sarapan!" tuntut Eunhyuk.

"Ah, aku lupa semalam aku melemparnya kemana." Jawab Donghae polos. Mata Eunhyuk membelalak. "Pakai ini saja." Donghae menyerahkan kemejanya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memakai kemeja Donghae yang tentu saja kebesaran di badannya. Tapi daripada tidak memakai baju. Eunhyuk bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamar mereka untuk mereka. Donghae tersenyum miring melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya. Merasa masih mengantuk, Donghae kembali merebahkan badannya di ranjang.

.

.

.

Donghae duduk di kursi meja makan memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang berkutat di dapur memasak sarapan. Sesekali Donghae menguap karena masih mengantuk. Eunhyuk datang dengan piring-piring makanan yang ia masak tadi. Mencium aroma sedap makanan, nyawa Donghae terkumpul sempurna. Setelah selesai menata makanan di meja, Eunhyuk duduk dihadapan Donghae. Mereka makan bersama seperti pasangan pengantin baru. Saying, mereka belum menikah.

Disaat seperti ini, Donghae tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Eunhyuk. Karena yeojya itu masih berada di jangkauannya. Tapi jika sudah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, Donghae akan mengambil pistol yang disembunyikannya dari Eunhyuk dan membuntuti kekasihnya dari jarak jauh. Pekerjaan yang mungkin terlihat mudah, tapi berat untuk Donghae. Ia tidak tega membunuh di depan kekasihnya. Ia takut menyakiti perasaan Eunhyuk.

Beruntunglah, selama ini ia baru dua kali membunuh oaring-orang yang mengancam Eunhyuk. Donghae membunuh mereka di gang sempit atau tempat-tempat sepi dimana jarang ada orang yang tahu atau lewat. Ah, ternyata keahliannya saat menjadi pembunuh masih ada. Dan demi semua yang ada dihidupnya –termasuk Eunhyuk– Donghae merasa beruntung pernah menjadi pembunuh.

"Kau akan keluar hari ini?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ne, hari ini Sungmin mengajakku bertemu disebuah taman. Boleh?" Eunhyuk tahu kekasihnya pasti khawatir.

"Boleh. Tapi _siapa_ Sungmin?" selidik Donghae. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Donghae mengenal seseorang bernama Sungmin, atau Lee Sungmin adalah kekasih Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang paling membenci Donghae. Dulu Donghae pernah membunuh kakak perempuan Kyuhyun. Karena itu Kyuhyun membenci Donghae. Pantas.

"Sungmin, temanku saat SMA dulu. Lengkapnya Lee Sungmin." Detak jantung Donghae mulai berpacu. Ada berapa banyak orang bernama Lee Sungmin di korea? Atau yang lebih tepat, apakah Lee Sungmin teman Eunhyuk adalah Lee Sungmin yang Donghae kenal? Atau mungkin ini hanya kesamaan nama yang tidak disengaja? Donghae tidak tahu. Tapi instingnya mengatakan ini adalah orang yang sama.

"Kau pergi jam berapa?" Tanya Donghae. Ia berusaha tetap tenang. Dan itu tidak terlalu sulit.

"Ehm, jam sepuluh nanti."

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan. Kau ingat pesanku, kan? Hari ini aku akan ke tempat Jinkin, dia sedang tidak enak badan." Sejujurnya, Donghae merasa itu adalah kebohongannya yang terburuk. Bukakah Jinki tinggal bersama kekasihnya di markas mereka. Kalaupun Jinki sakit, bukankah ada Key, kekasihnya, ia tidak perlu susah-susah menemani adiknya. Tapi beruntung untuk Donghae, Eunhyuk tidak berfikir sampai sejauh itu. ia mempercayai ucapan Donghae.

.

.

.

Donghae pergi lima belas menit sebelum Eunhyuk pergi. Ada kekhawatiran yang menyelimuti hatinya. Tapi kekhawatiran itu ia tepis untuk sementara waktu. Mobil Donghae memasuki pekarangan mansion markas mereka. Ia segera memasuki mansion itu menuju ruang kerja Jinki. Donghae merasa tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, jadi ia langsung masuk ke ruangan adiknya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jinki yang melihat Donghae tiba-tiba datang tanpa pemberitahuan, berseru kaget.

"Sedang apa Hyung disini? Dimana Eunhyuk noona?" bagi Jinki, tidak biasa kakaknya datang ke markas mereka sendirian tanpa Eunhyuk. Donghae melangkah mendekati Jinki.

"Aku butuh Rossie dan beberapa senjata lain." Ujar Donghae tanpa basa-basi. Rossie adalah senapan runduk AWM kesayangan Donghae. Senjata itu pula yang sudah mengantarkan banyak nyawa korban Donghae ke surga. Jinki memandang lurus Donghae. Jika Donghae sudah memintanya mengeluarkan anak kesayangan kakaknya, itu berarti ada hal besar sedang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jinki.

"Berikan saja apa yang kuminta! Aku tidak punya waktu lama!" sentak Donghae.

Jinki mengerti, ia memencet beberapa tombol di laci meja kerjanya. Lemari buku terbelah menjadi dua dan terlihatlah sebuah pintu berangka besi kuat. Jinki dan Donghae mendekati pintu itu. Kembali Jinki memencet beberapa nomor secara acak untuk membuka pintu besi itu. pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan ruangan dengan pencahayaan seadanya. Diujung ruangan terdapat sebuah lemari kaca besar tempat Jinki menyimpan semua senjata Donghae termasuk Rossie.

Donghae membuka kode rahasia di lemari kacanya dan mengeluarkan Rossie. Dibelainya permukaan senapan itu. seringai terkembang di wajah tampan Donghae.

"Kita bertemu lagi, sayangku."

.

.

.

Donghae melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Didalam saku mantelnya terselip sebuah pistol semi otomatis. Di kursi penumpang disampingnya, tergeletak Rossie dengan terisi penuh peluru. Dengan menggunakan GPS di ponsel Eunhyuk, Donghae bisa mengetahui dimana kekasihnya berada.

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya disebuah bangunan tidak terpakai. Dengan menenteng Rossie, Donghae naik sampai ke lantai paling atas. Dari sana Donghae bisa mengamati Eunhyuk. Ia mempersiapkan Rossie dan terus mengamati Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berdiri di tengah taman dengan telpon terpasang di telinganya. Gerakan Eunhyuk sperti orang yang gelisah. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat di sekitar taman itu. Disana, sebuah mobil hitam dengan seseorang berkacamata sedang mengintai Eunhyuk. Donghae semakin menajamkan penglihatannya. Orang itu melepas kacamatanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah senapan runduk membidik Eunhyuk. Orang itu sniper. Donghae bersiap menembak si sniper. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk melangkah pergi, membuat si sniper melepas bidikannya. Tidak tinggal diam, Donghae berlari ke lantai satu membawa Rossie. Dilemparnya dengan asal senapan miliknya kedalam mobil dan ditinggal begitu saja. Donghae berlari mengejar Eunhyuk.

Melalui GPS-nya, Donghae bisa mengetahui keberadaan Eunhyuk tidak jauh darinya. Donghae berlari menghadang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kaget melihat Donghae tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Ditambah dengan wajah sangar dan nafas terengah-engah, Eunhyuk menciut melihat Donghae sekarang. Donghae memandang kebelakang bahu Eunhyuk, sniper itu semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"Ayo lari, Hyukkie!" perintah Donghae. Ia menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya lari bersama. Eunhyuk tahu ia sedang dalam bahaya. Karena tidak mungkin Donghae tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik paksa dirinya. Donghae berbelok disebuah ceruk dan menghaempaskan tubuhnya ke tembok. Ia bersembunyi.

"Hae?" panggil Eunhyuk.

"Gwaenchana. Kau akan aman nanti." Kata Donghae sambil meremas tangan Eunhyuk. Ia masih belum bisa menebak sniper yang mengejar mereka adalah orang suruhan Kyuhyun atau orang lain. Donghae melongok. Sepertinya sniper itu sudah jauh dari mereka. Donghae membawa Eunhyuk berlari lagi. Tanpa Donghae duga, sniper itu muncul dari sebuah ceruk dan menembak bahu kanan Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Aakh!" pekik Eunhyuk. Keseimbangannya hilang, ia jatuh ke tanah. Melihat darah mulai merembes keluar, Donghae menjadi gelap mata.

Ditinggalkannya Eunhyuk sebentar dan mengejar sniper tadi. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, sniper itu berbalik dan mulai melayangkan tinjunya kea rah Donghae. Donghae menangkis semua serangan si sniper dan menendang mundur si sniper. Hanya mundur, tidak sampai jatuh. Donghae mengambil ancang-ancang dan melakukan tendangan memutar tepat di leher si sniper.

Sniper itu jatuh terlentang, tanpa buang waktu, Donghae mengeluarkan pistol semi otomatisnya dan menembak si sniper tepat di jantungnya. Darah segar muncrat mengenai wajah dan kemeja si sniper. Tapi cukup jauh untuk mengenai Donghae. Selesai menghabisi si sniper, Donghae kembali menemui Eunhyuk dan membawa Eunhyuk ke mobilnya.

Donghae melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul. Selama menyetir ia menelpon Jinki, meminta adiknya menyelidiki sniper yang mengejar Eunhyuk. Donghae menyebutkan nomor mobil si sniper untuk mempermudah Jinki mencari tahu si sniper. Mobil terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi bukan rumah sakit tujuan Donghae. Melainkan tempat sahabatnya, Siwon.

Siwon dulu juga salah seorang dari kelompok mereka. Tapi kini ia memilih keluar dan tinggal di rumah kecil di daerah penghancuran mobil bekas di pinggiran Seoul. Donghae rasa itu tempat yang pas untuk ia dan Eunhyuk bersembunyi sementara waktu.

.

.

.

Siwon, namja tampan sahabat baik Donghae. Dulu ia juga sama seperti Donghae. Hanya saja ia lebih dulu keluar dari lingkaran hitam dan memilih tinggal di rumah kecil diantara tumpukan besi-besi mobil bekas di tempat penghancuran mobil di pinggiran Seoul.

Malam itu, Siwon sedang bersiap menyantap makan malamnya, ramen. Hei, apa yang kau harapkan dari tempat seperti itu? Makanan mewah? Siwon cukup bersyukur masih bisa makan, walau hanya ramen. Baru saja Siwon hendak memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya, Donghae datang dengan Eunhyuk di gendongannya. Siwon berhenti makan dan membantu tamunya duduk. Eunhyuk meringis saat bahunya yang terluka tak sengaja mengenai sandaran sofa.

"Kau masih punya alat operasi lamamu?" Tanya Donghae. Ya, Siwon dulu sangat ahli dalam bagian pengobatan saat masih di kelompok mereka. Siwon mengangguk. Ia terlalu bingung untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Ambilkan untukku. Dan aku pinjam kamarmu."

Siwon menunjuk sebuah ruangan di rumahnya. Donghae kembali membopong Eunhyuk ke kamar Siwon, sementara Siwon mengambil peralatan operasinya. Siwon menyerahkan peralatan medis lamanya tepat saat Donghae melepas sebagian pakaian Eunhyuk. Karena malu, Siwon sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Donghae segara melakukan operasi manual, tanpa obat bius. Siwon yang menunggu diluar kamarnya bisa dengan jelas mendengar jerit kesakitan Eunhyuk. Bagaimanapun, ia tahu sesakit apa operasi tanpa obat bius, karena dulu ia pernah mengalaminya.

Hampir satu jam operasi yang Donghae lakukan belum juga selesai. Siwon mulai gelisah. Ia takut operasinya gagal, bagaimanapun, operasi itu dilakukan di kamarnya. Ia bisa dihantui perasaan bersalah karena meminjamkan tempat seperti ini untuk operasi. Kekhawatiran Siwon reda saat Donghae keluar dengan senyum terkembang. Seluruh baju Donghae basah karena keringat.

"Gomawo." Ucap Donghae tulus.

"Ne, jangan dipikirkan. Kau lapar? Aku bisa menghangatkan ramen tadi kalau kau mau." Tawar Siwon.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, ayo makan bersama." Siwon mengajak Donghae duduk di sofa buluknya, sedangkan ia menghangatkan ramen yang tadi belum sempau ia makan. Lima menit kemudian Siwon kembali dengan dua mangkuk ramen panas. Ia menyerahkan satu pada Donghae.

"Jadi, dia siapa?" Tanya Siwon disela-sela makan mereka. Siwon belum mengenal Eunhyuk, dia keluar lebih dulu sebelum Donghae bertemu Eunhyuk.

"Yeojyachingu ku." Jawab Donghae bangga. "Karena dia juga aku keluar dari kelompok kita dan menyerahkan kepemimpinanku pada Jinki."

Siwon hampir tersedak mendengar penuturan Donghae. Ia tidak menyangka seorang bos pembunuh bayaran bisa bertobat karena cinta.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa sampai seperti itu?"

"Dia tertembak oleh seorang sniper." Terang Donghae. Siwon mengerti, menjadi kekasih seorang mantan bos pembunuh bayaran terkenal memang susah. Nyawalah yang selalu dipertaruhkan.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini kalau kau mau. Aku tahu kau butuh tempat persembunyian sementara." Tawar Siwon.

"Gomawo. Kau baik sekali."

.

.

.

Penyembuhan Eunhyuk tidak bisa berlangsung cepat. Bagaimanapun, operasi Eunhyuk dilakukan bukan dibawah pengawasan medis. Sekarang sudah tiga hari mereka di rumah Siwon, terhitung sejak mereka datang. Keadaan Eunhyuk mulai membaik, walau masih lemah. Kemarin Jinki datang bersama Key membawakan baju untuk Eunhyuk sesuai pesanan Donghae.

Menurut informasi yang didapat Donghae yang Jinki berikan padanya. Sniper yang menembak Eunhyuk memang suruhan Kyuhyun. Dan Lee Sungmin yang akan di temui Eunhyuk adalah kekasih Cho Kyuhyun yang juga teman SMA Eunhyuk. Donghae merasa kecolongan. Ia bertekad untuk membalas Kyuhyun.

Selama tinggal bersama Siwon, Donghae dengan telaten merawat Eunhyuk dan mempersiapkan diri membalas Kyuhyun. Semua persiapan sudah siap, Donghae menempelkan sebuah memo di pigura foto di dekat ranjang Siwon yang digunakan alas tidur Eunhyuk. Sebelum pergi, Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk yang tertidur. Setelah itu ia pergi, mengejar rivalnya.

.

.

.

Siwon bingung melihat suasana rumahnya yang lebih sepi daripada biasanya. Ia baru saja kembali dari mencari rongsokan besi yang mungkin bisa ia jual kembali. Siwon melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Hanya ada Eunhyuk yang tertidur pulas. Siwon mendekati Eunhyuk dan melihat sebuah memo yang di tempelkan Donghae. Diambilnya memo itu dan dibacanya sambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

'Tolong jaga kekasihku. Hanya kau yang kupercaya. Nanti aku akan pulang.'

Begitulah isi memo Donghae. Siwon menghela nafas. Ia tahu kemana perginya Donghae. Siwon mengamati wajah tidur Eunhyuk yang terlihat damai. Manis, itulah kata yang terpikirkan olehnya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur membelai wajah halus Eunhyuk. Merasa ada sebuah sentuhan, Eunhyuk menggeliat bangun. Siwon segera menarik tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Siwon.

"Dimana Donghae?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara parau, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Dia pergi. Nanti dia kembali. Kau jangan khawatir. Kau lapar?" kata Siwon. Ia sadar, ia sempat terpesona pada Eunhyuk tadi. Ia tidak boleh menyukai Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk milik Donghae.

"Kalau tidak merepotkanmu." Canda Eunhyuk. Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang mempermanis senyumannya. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, matanya tak mau lepas dari wajah Siwon.

.

.

.

Donghae belum kembali sejak kepergiannya beberapa bulan lalu. Eunhyuk dan Siwon semakin dekat. Bahkan kedekatan mereka hampir seperti kedekatan sepasang kekasih. Siwon mulai menyukai Eunhyuk, begitupun Eunhyuk. Mereka melupakan sebuah kenyataan tentang Donghae. Bagaimana jika Donghae pulang dan melihat kedekatan mereka, Siwon tidak memikirkannya. Yang ia tahu, perasaannya pada Eunhyuk tulus.

Eunhyuk tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa terjerat dalam pesona Siwon. Namja ini tampan. Sama seperti Donghae. Tapi ia tidak menampik bahwa ia menyukai Siwon sekarang ini. Eunhyuk merasa hatinya terbagi. Ia ingin mendapatkan perhatian seperti Siwon, tapi ia juga menginginkan cinta Donghae. Egoiskah? Atau mungkin karena ia lama tidak bertemu dengan Donghae.

Cinta datang karena terbiasa. Itulah yang Eunhyuk rasakan, selama Siwon berada bersamanya. Merawatnya hingga ia sembuh sekarang. Siwon yang membantunya belajar menggerakkan tangannya lagi. Membuatnya tertawa, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Malam itu, Eunhyuk bersiap tidur. Seperti biasa, jika Eunhyuk tidur, Siwon akan tidur di mobil caravan di luar rumahnya. Eunhyuk ingin mengungkapkan perasaaanya pada Siwon. Entah apa yang membuatnya sampai ingin melakukan hal itu. Eunhyuk mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar rumah. Ia mencari sosok Siwon diantara berbagai macam hal yang ada di sana. Ia menemukannya. Siwon terlelap di kursi depan sebuah caravan. Eunhyuk mendekati mobil itu dan membangunkan Siwon.

"Hei," panggilnya. Siwon bangun dengan panik. Tapi kemudian senyum terkembang saat melihat Eunhyuk. "Kau kaget?

"Ya, kau mengagetkanku. Ada apa?"

"Mau menemaniku sebentar dirumah?" ajak Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah." Siwon berjalan ke rumahnya bersama Eunhyuk. Didalam rumah, mereka duduk bersama di sofa buluk milik Siwon. Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Siwon. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Begitu juga Siwon. Sesaat ia bingung bagaimana harus memulai berbicara.

"Siwon-ah." Mulainya. "Kau tahu sudah lama Donghae tidak kembali. Kau yakin dia akan kembali?"

"Aku yakin. Dia akan kembali untukmu." Ucapan Siwon membuat dada Eunhyuk terasa sesak. Donghae akan kembali untuknya, tapi ia malah mencoba mendua dari Donghae.

"Aku merindukan perhatian dari Donghae." Aku Eunhyuk. Siwon mengerti. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan perhatian itu."

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi Donghae pasti pulang." Siwon membelai rambut Eunhyuk.

"Aku menyukaimu, Siwon-ah." Siwon kaget mendengar pengakuan Eunhyuk. "Aku merasa nyaman saat berda denganmu. Mianhae, tapi apakah kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Siwon bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia memang memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi ia takut akan menyakiti perasaan Donghae. Donghae hanya menyuruhnya menjaga Eunhyuk, bukan untuk menjadikannya kekasih.

"Ne, aku juga menyukaimu." Aku Siwon. Ia lelah berpura-pura. Walau harus dihukum, Siwon akan menerimanya. Tanpa ia duga, Eunhyuk mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Disinilah, awal kisah terlarang mereka. Cinta yang tidak seharusnya tumbuh.

Sebulan lebih keduanya menjalani hubungan terlarang mreka. Hingga suatu malam saat Eunhyuk dan Siwon sedang bersama, Donghae muncul secra tiba-tiba. Eunhyuk dan Siwon duduk diam tanpa kata. Mata Donghae berkilat marah. Inilah yang Donghae takutkan karena lama meninggalkan Eunhyuk bersama Siwon. Eunhyuk akan jatuh hati pada Siwon. Tanpa banyak bicara, Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar yeojya itu berdiri.

"Hae." Cegah Eunhyuk. Ia melepas tangan Donghae dari tangannya. Donghae mendengus dan kembali menarik tangan Eunhyuk, eunhyuk berhasil berdiri. Donghae menarik Eunhyuk keluar.

"Ya!" sentak Siwon pada Donghae. Tapi Donghae tidak peduli dan terus menarik keluar Eunhyuk. Siwon mengikuti mereka sambil berusaha memanggil Donghae. Siwon berhasil mengejar Donghae dan menghempaskan tangan Donghae dari tangan Eunhyuk. Donghae yang dikuasai emosi mulai mengahjar Siwon. Siwon mengelak dan sesekali balas menghajar Donghae. Eunhyuk berteriak berusaha melerai keduanya. Tapi sia-sia.

Siwon berhasil menendang Donghae hingga jatuh tersungkur. Donghae bangkit dan mengacungkan pistol semi otomatisnya kearah Siwon. Spontan, Eunhyuk melindungi Siwon. Donghae tidak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyuruh Eunhyuk menyingkir. Donghae tetap mengacungkan pistolnya.

DOORR! Donghae menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Eunhyuk dan Siwon menutup mata bersiap jika akan ada peluru yang mengenai diri mereka. Tapi peluru itu hanya melesat disamping telinga mereka, sangat nyaris menyentuh tubuh mereka. Peluru itu melesat melewati Eunhyuk dan Siwon menuju ke gunungan besi rongsokan mobil yang sudah dihancurkan.

Peluru itu mengenai sebuah rongsokan pintu mobil yang membutnya membelok melewati kepala Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Dan kembali pepulu itu membelok saat menghantam sebuah rongsokan lain. Akhirnya peluru itu melesat tepat ke leher kiri Donghae. Kejadian yang sangat cepat, sehingga Eunhyuk dan Siwon hanya merasakan angin dari peluru itu. Eunhyuk membuka matanya tepat saat tubuh Donghae mulai tumbang dan darah mengalir keluar dari lehernya.

"HAE!" jerit Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dan Siwon segera menghampiri tubuh Donghae. Siwon meletakkan tubuh sekarat Donghae di pangkuannya. Eunhyuk menangis memanggil Donghae yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Di sisa kesadarannya, Donghae menyelipkan sebuah kertas ke tangan Siwon sebelum akhirnya maut menjemputnya.

"HAE…!" Eunhyuk menjerit pilu. Ia menyesal telah meninggalkan Donghae. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Donghae terlanjut mati. Dan Eunhyuk menyesali perbuatannya.

'Tolong jaga Eunhyuk. Aku tahu kau pantas untuknya. Jaga dia untukku. Donghae.'

Itulah isi surat terakhir Donghae untuk Siwon.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari pemakaman Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan tangisnya saat peti mati Donghae diturunkan. Jinki dan Key harus ekstra menenangkan Eunhyuk. Pemandangan yang memilukan. Sungguh, suasana pemakaman hari itu benar-benar memilukan.

"Hae! Hae! Hae!" Eunhyuk masih terus memanggil nama Donghae walau peti Donghae sudah terkubur di dalam tanah. Key tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Para pelayat sudah pulang, termasuk Siwon. Tapi Eunhyuk masih disana, di depan makam Donghae. Menangis pilu memanggil nama kekasihnya ditemani Jinki dan Key. Eunhyuk merangkak memeluk nisan Donghae.

"Hae, jeongmal saranghae. Maafkan aku, Hae! Hae! Kumohon kembalilah. HAE!" tangis Eunhyuk semakin histeris. Ia memukul-mukul tanah makam Donghae. Key mendekati Eunhyuk dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eonnie, ikhlaskan Donghae oppa. Ia pasti tidak ingin melihat Eonnie seperti ini. Kajja kita pulang." Key berusaha menahan tangisnya saat mengatakan hal itu. dibantu Jinki mereka membawa Eunhyuk kembali ke apartemennya bersama Donghae.

Keadaan tidak berubah baik. Eunhyuk malah semakin histeris saat memasuki kamarnya bersama Donghae. Dikamar itu, banyak kenangan yang terjadi, banyak hal yang mereka lakukan bersama. Banyak foto mereka terpajang disana. Eunhyuk benar-benar menyesal.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, Jinki dan Key memilih menemani Eunhyuk di apartemennya. Tapi keadaan Eunhyuk tidak membaik. Ia terus mengurung diri dikamar sambil memandangi fotonya bersama Donghae. Menangis histeris memanggil Donghae dan badannya sudah seperti ranting kayu. Jinki dan Key tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk seperti ini. Mereka mencoba membangungkan semangat hidup Eunhyuk lagi. Tapi sia-sia. Eunhyuk seperti orang depresi.

Pagi itu, setelah sarapan, Eunhyuk mulai mau mengajak bicara Key.

"Key-ah, bisa aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakanlah, aku akan membantu Eonnie." jawab Key lembut.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam Donghae."

"Baiklah, aku dan Jinki oppa akan mengantarmu." Walau berat, tapi Key berusaha memperbolehkan.

"Tidak, aku sendiri saja." Key bersiap menolak, tapi pandangan memohon dari Eunhyuk membuatnya terpaksa menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk bersimpuh dihadapan makam Donghae. Hatinya masih sedih mengingat kematian Donghae. Tangannya terulur membelai nisan Donghae. Bulir airmatanya mulai jatuh. Tapi ia tidak menangis sehisteris kemarin. Semakin lama, airmatanya semakin deras. Eunhyuk menangis tanpa suara.

"Hae, bagaimana kabarmu?" Eunhyuk berusaha bicara diantara tangisnya. "Apa kau baik? Aku tidak baik-baik saja disini. Aku merindukanmu. Aku menyesal mengkhianatimu. Maafkan aku. Hae, apa kau marah padaku? Kuharap kau tidak marah. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Bawa aku bersamamu, Hae."

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Hanya semilir angin yang berembus dingin. Sedingin perasaan hati Eunhyuk tanpa Donghae.

"Saranghae. Aku akan terus mencintaimu." Eunhyuk bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman.

Eunhyuk berdiri di terotoar menunggu lampu penyeberangan berubah warna. Biasanya ada Donghae yang mengenggam tangannya dan berjalan bersama. Memikirkan Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk seperti melihat Donghae tersenyum di seberang sana melambai padanya.

"Hae." Ucapnya tanpa sadar. Senyum merekah diwajah Eunhyuk. Ia berjalan mengabaikan lampu penyeberangan yang belum berubah. Ia ingin menemui Donghae.

"Nona awas!"

BRUUK! Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Mobil itu tidak sempat menghentikan lajunya dan menabrak Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk ambruk dengan kepala berdarah. Semua pejalan kaki segera menolong Eunhyuk. Tapi anehnya, entah bagaimana wajah Eunhyuk terlihat bahagia.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terbangun disebuah tanah lapang yang sejuk. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa ada disini. Seingatnya ia sedang berjalan di tempat penyeberangan untuk menghampiri Donghae. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia ada di tanah lapang ini.

"Hyukkie." Eunhyuk mendengar sebuah suara yang amat ia rindukan memanggilnya. Eunhyuk berbalik dan melihat Donghae tersenyum padanya seperti saat di seberang jalan tadi. Eunhyuk berlari memeluk Donghae. "Kau merindukanku?"

"Sangat. Jangan pergi dariku lagi. Maafkan aku. Aku bersalah." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Lupakan itu. Yang penting sekarang kita bersama." Kata Donghae.

"Dimana ini, Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kau ada di tempat yang sama denganku. Ayo, ku ajak kau berkeliling." Jemari mereka kembali bertautan. Eunhyuk mengikuti langkah Donghae disampingnya. Selamanya, Eunhyuk tak akan pernah meninggalkan Donghae lagi. Tak akan pernah.

.

.

.

Dan disanalah, terbaring berdampingan dua orang insane manusia yang saling mencintai. Mereka mati karena cinta mereka sendiri. Disanalah, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, disemayamkan. Berdampingan dan tak akan terpisah.

THE END

* * *

><p>RAEMI CURCOR AREA<p>

hwaaaaa...! jeongmal mianhae.. fict ini jelek ya? aneh ya?

jujur Mi ngerasa ini fict Mi yang paling hancur.

mianhae kalo jelek :(

Wanna review now? :)


End file.
